The Fallen Angels: The Redeemers
by AthenaGray15
Summary: Percy and Annabeth just discovered there demigods/nephilims and there the most powerful ones alve. Now they must go on a quest to redeem fallen angels and gods/goddess,how will this end?Full summery inside. Please Read,and give it a try.-AthenaGray15
1. Chapter One: The New Girl

Chapter One: The New Girl

**The Fallen Angels: The Redeemers **

**Hi, I did ask you in my discontinued story: 'Atlantis and Athens,' if I should publish this story and I got a ton of reviews saying I should, so I deiced I should. If you read my other story 'A Celebrity Love Story', you would have read the full summery, but if you didn't here****it is:****Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase always thought they were normal teenagers, but when they both turn 16, they find out there are more than they thought; especially when you're a Demigod/Nephilim. But when they find out who they really are, it turns out there the last of their kind…or are they. Join Percy and Annabeth as they go on this amazing quest to find other Demigod/Nephilim, find the truth about who they really are, how they clear their parents names and many more. And worst of all, people of all regions stop believing in there god/gods and goddess and add to that, some ones out to kill all the remaining Demigods/Nephilim especially a certain the redeemers. ****Well, this is the ****full summery and I hope you read it and review, now on with the story: **

Percy's Point of view 

I was just another normal day a school. The usual, Language Arts, Math, Marine Biology, Lunch, Greek Mythology, Drama, Gym and Swimming. Right now, I was in Language arts, the worst class ever. Even though it was only the first hour of school, it feels like I have been sitting in class for years and I would do anything just to get out of it. But of course, since my adopted father Paul Blofis is the principal of Goode High School, (The school I'm attending) he won't let me out of any of my classes.

You see, I had many adopted parents. The first was when I was about 4 years old, at first there were really nice and sweet, but when they had a baby girl, they completely forgot about me and treated me like trash. The rest, well, let's just say I ran away, they hated me, the family I went to already had kids and my siblings hated me. But the worst parent was Gabe (Smelly Gabe.) He treated me like trash, took me in as a slave, abused me every time I did something wrong, and worst of all, he was a total pig.

But, that was when I twelve, so that was the worst. But thank god, Paul had adopted me when I was thirteen, and I know what you're thinking, it was only a year with Gabe, it couldn't be that bad. But, guess what it was terrible, if I only stayed with Gabe longer, either A, it would have felt like a million years, or B, I would be DEAD. But, know I keep the whole adoption thing a secret so no one knows that I'm adopted… well, only the teachers do, but they never bring it up.

"Mr. Jackson, are you paying attention." My teacher Mrs. Calderon asked strictly. "What… I mean Yes?" I quickly improvised. "Answer my question Mr. Jackson, what are synonyms for the word metamorphosis" (**A/N,I looked up for a hard word on the internet and the one that really got my eyes was metamorphosis, don't know what It means, look it up on the internet.) **She asked. I gulped. "Okay, think Percy. What are the synonyms for metamorphosis?" I asked myself.

Suddenly the speaker went on. "Mr. Perseus Jackson, The principal needs you." Said the vic. Principal. Mrs. Calderon sighed and mumbled "What did you do wrong Percy." I quickly shoot up, not wanting my teacher to say a word. But, I got unlucky since she stopped me. "Mr. Jackson, when you get back, I want you to give the answer." She said. I nodded. "Yes ma'am." I said.

When I got out, I was thrilled I got out and I quickly ran to the office. Mrs. Meaghan- who was 25. Pointed to the office. Where I quickly went inside. When I my dad saw me, he grinned. "Percy." He said. "Did I do anything wrong?" I asked urgently. I didn't give Paul a chance to answer since I started talking. "I didn't mean to strangle Luke, it was an accident, and besides he totally deserved it. If you heard that I punched Ethan, there all lying. Also, I didn't mean to blow up one of the buses and science lab..," "WHAT." Paul yelled at me shocked.

I bit my lip. "Nothing…" I lied. Paul took a deep breath and massaged his temples. "You know what Percy, I'm not going to suspend you or punish you for doing… a… the things you did, instead, I'm putting you in charge of brining our newest student around and I already assigned you to be her partner on all your subjects except your marine class since she has architecture." Dad said. "Wait, did you say **her**." I asked.

Paul nodded and gusted me to the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life. When I turned around, there she was, the chick had beautiful golden blonde hair, a perfect athletic figure, pink-plush lips, a perfect California tan with long smooth tanned legs. Bu the thing that got me was she eyes, a stormy beautiful shade of gray. But another than that, she looked like a fallen angel. But, something told me she was hiding something and that we've meet before.

"Well, Mrs. Chase, this is Perseus Jackson. Percy this is Annabeth Chase." Paul introduced us. When he said Annabeth Chase, I knew by than we meet before, but I just couldn't put a finger on it. "Hi." We both said and I knew she had the same thought as I was having. "Well, Percy you will be brining Annabeth around so, you two can go now." Paul said. I nodded not even looking at my dad and both me and Annabeth went out of the office hearing my dad's last words: "young love." When me an Annabeth got out of the office, we started talking.

"Have I met you before." We both asked at the same time. I chucked as Annabeth giggled. "Well, no I don't think so, because if I did I would have completely remembered you." I said flirting with her and checking her out. She giggled again and blushed. "Well, Percy I would have completely remembered you too." She flirted back. I smiled. "Well, right about now, It's it would be already Math class." I said still in a flirting manner. Annabeth smiled. "Lead the way."

I then started teaching her around, still flirting the whole time. When we got to the lockers, everybody turned their attention to us. Since A, I was the hottest/most popular guy in the school, B: they were wondering who the new girl was, C: All the girls were checking me out (which I hated.), D: All the boys were checking out Annabeth (I mean, who wouldn't.) and E: when all the girls saw Annabeth, they would glare arrows at her and when all the guys saw me, the would either envy me or fell jealous.

Without caring, I continued showing Annabeth around. Once I was done with the tour, Annabeth asked me: "Um, when we were in the hall way, why was everybody staring at us." I laughed. "Well, let's just say I rule/own this school." I told her. Annabeth looked at me shock and confused. "Wait, you actually rule this school." She asked. I smirked. "Impressed." I asked, eyebrows rasied.

Annabeth then tried to hide her smile. But failed. "Okay, okay, fine I'm impress, but what I heard was you strangled some guy named Luke, you punched another gut named Ethan, you blew up a whole bus and the whole science lab." She said. I blushed. "Where… Where did you here that." I asked rubbing the back of my neck. Annabeth folded her arms. "From you." She said. I gulped. I had no clue Annabeth could be so…scary.

Before I could answer, Mrs. Calderon came by. "Oh, Ms. Annabeth Chase, welcome to Goode High School, I see Mr. Jackson is brining you around." She said turning to glance at me. Annabeth smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am." Annabeth said politely. "Well, It's a pleasure to have you here and what I've heard, you have straight As, not a single B and a fresh record." She said.

Annabeth blushed but nodded. I looked at her shock. But somehow, I could read her thoughts "tell you later Percy." Then, Mrs. Calderon turned to me. "Well, I did tell you to tell me the answer to my question." I gulped and though about it for a second. Then, as if my mind was a computer, I got all the synonyms for metamorphosis. "alteration, change, changeover, evolution, mutation, rebirth, transfiguration, translation, transmogrification, transmutation, and transubstantiation." I said.

Mrs. Calderon looked as shocked as every. "How did you know that." She asked. I shrugged "Just came to me." I answered. She nodded. "Um…well, I'll leave you two alone, I need to have a word with Mr. Blofis." She said as she walked away. Leaving me and Annabeth. She looked at me shocked also. I smiled. "Told you you're impressed." I smirked and took her by the hand and showed her the rest of the other floors.

**So, what did you think? Loved it or hated it? Please, Please review and tell my what you think and I will take any advise or ideas and trust me, Percy and Annabeth will find out who they really are in later chapters. Thanks for reading- **

**AthenaGray15**


	2. Chapter two: Author's note

Chapter 2: Author's note.

The Fallen Angles: The Redeemers

Please Read:

Hi, first things, first. Do you want me to continue this story? I mean I 50 percent of me want too, the other…not really. But this is your choice. If you read my other story 'A Celebrity Love Story', you would know I asked the same question for chapter 3 and I decided to continue that story, since I got a lot in planned for it, but for this story, I do have a couple things planned for it, but I'm not so sure If I should continue, but if I decided not to continue and if anyone wants to know what will happen next, review or pm me saying you want to know what will happen next. And I will personally pm you the next chapter…but that's if you don't want me to continue this story, so please, please review and tell me what you want me to do. :p


	3. Chapter three: Being called a geek

**Chapter four: Being called a geek**

TFA:TR (stands for The Fallen Angels: The Redeemers

**Okay, thanks for the reviews everybody, means a lot. You probably heard of my new story, The Celebrity Love Series: Move on, and then we have A Celebrity Love Story and Atlantis and Athens ~ thank the gods I'm working AAA (Atlantis and Athens) with PEM (PiperElizabethMclean.), but, since I have all those stories to attend to, It will take longer for me to update, but I'll try my best. So here's chapter…um…, well chapter one was: the new girl, chapter two was an author's note…so I guess this is chapter 3, am I right? But anyways, here's chapter 3: **

Annabeth's POV

At first, when I met Percy, I thought he was another guy who would hit on girls, ask girls out, and then dump them. But he doesn't seem like the type who would do that. But, after he finished with the tour and 50 percent done flirting with me, we headed to math class. When we entered, the teacher wasn't there yet. So Percy and I took a seat right besides each other. I couldn't help but hear everybody talking about, mostly "who is that chick?" or "is Percy Jackson still single?" and worst "Is the new girl and Percy Jackson dating."

With that, I rolled my eyes, "I wish." Percy looked at me confused, "What did you say?" He asked. _Dam it, I forgot he was here._ "Why would you forget that I'm here?" He asked. I looked at him shocked, "Did you just read my mind." Percy now looked at me confused and then shocked. "Um…was I right?" I nodded.

"Whoa…that's creepy." He said. I nodded still looking at him shocked. Then, out of nowhere, I heard a voice. I turned around to find a girl who was glaring arrows at me from the back row. She had caramel brown hair and greenish caramel-ish eyes. Somehow, I could hear what she was thinking/planning even when her lips weren't moving: _"who does this girl think she is? Steal my PERCY! She should now that I rule this school, and when I want something, I always get it." _ Once she saw my glaze, she gave me a plastic smile. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

Only to be elbowed by Percy. "What." I hissed. Percy chuckled, "Why were you looking at Calypso." "Oh, the girl who's head over heels for you, saying she rules the school, saying when she wants something, she gets it and who could possibly be your ex-girlfriend or even better girl-friend." I said with total bitterness in every word. "Whoa…are you jealous over Calypso, I mean, I never talked to her since we broke up." Percy informed me.

I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my blush, "First of all Jackson, I'm not jealous over anybody and second, oh…I wonder why you and Calypso broke up. I mean you two would have looked so cute." Percy laughed, "Oh come on Chase, and you know you like me." I glared at him. But before I could continue, the teacher interrupted, "If you two are done flirty around, may I start my lesson." She asked totally annoyed. I and Percy blushed madly earning a lot of snickers and smirks. I nodded eagerly to stop the embarrassment coming to me. "Very well." The teacher Mrs. Pierce said.

Probably, for the whole classed Percy had zoned out and every time the teacher caught him, she would make him tell her answer to her math problems, and trust me they were super hard, but for some odd reason, I knew from the back of my head. When Mrs. Pierce caught Percy again, she asked him: **(enter math question here.) **"Well, the answer would be: **(enter answer here.)**" Percy responded.

But this time I caught a mistake, so being the adopted daughter I am, I raised my hand, "Sorry ma am, but isn't the answer **(enter a different answer, but a bit similar.)**" But before the teacher could say anything, Percy cut in. "Sorry Annabeth, but the answer is **(enter answer here.)" **Percy said. I rolled my eyes, "No, I can't be. If the answer is **(Annabeth's enter answer here), **you won't get a remainder and the whole question will be wrong.

Percy shook his head and he got up and walked towards the chock board and started solving the question and every method and langue. I didn't realize every body's moth was hanging open including Mrs. Pierce. Percy wrote like a manic, but it seemed like I was the only one to keep up (and understand.) After Percy was done, he turned to me and his eye brows rose.

As a response, I sighed and got up and changed all the math corrections in every langue and method Percy wrote in. As I wrote, my brain was working like a manic, I noticed this every since my 16th birthday was two day ago (August 18th.) After I was done, I turned over to Percy and he looked defeated. "Okay, okay. Your right their." He said. I smirked and turned to the teacher and she was shocked as ever, her mouth was hanging open. But, thankfully the bell rung and Percy and I looked at each other confused on what was going on.

So we just shrugged and grab our stuff and left. When we got out. Percy sighed. "What?" I asked turning to him. "Well, instead of being called Percy the awesome, I'll be called Percy the geek." He said. As he said that, I felt my heart being ripped off…does Percy take geeks different from other people? "What's wrong with geeks?" I asked through grinded teeth. Percy shrugged, "I have nothing against them, but…well, I have a reputation to keep and back there, I looked like a total geek."

I felt much better when he said that. If you're wondering why, well…in all of my other schools, I was the school geek and everybody made fun of me and…every day I wished, I could start my life over for everybody won't see I'm a goody-two shoes, a geek and a loser. That's why I felt like I needed to defend myself against Percy and any other person who said something about geeks. But, after the little show in math, everybody will still take me as a geek…including Percy.

Percy then noticed my tense, "Annabeth, if you have something with geeks and stuff, I didn't mean what I said, it's just…" I then cut Percy off, "No, no. It's okay. I understand, I mean I know how it would feel being made fun of, being called a loser and all that other nasty stuff." Percy looked at me confused, "What are you talking about, you're not a geek." I sighed. "Percy, I really don't want to talk about it, so can we just get to lunch." I asked. Percy nodded and we both started walking to Lunch. As we walked, I heard a lot of people whispering about how Percy and I got the teacher to become crazy. I sighed feeling horrible with every word then said. Then, the Calypso girl came up,"Oh babe, I heard how you got Mrs. Pierce all shock by your brain, I'm so impressed."She said in a shirred voice. I looked over to Percy and saw flames in his eyes. "Look Calypso, for the last time. Were over and stop with the babe thing, it's disgusting."

Calypso rolled her eyes and then turned to me and back to Percy, "Oh please, just because you have a new girlfriend doesn't mean I can't call you babe and besides, you can do better than her, she's such a geek." I felt angry boil in me and my hand turned into a fist. But before I could speak, Percy cut in, "Annabeth is not a geek, Calypso." My first reaction was: Aww, he's defending me. But I realized I wasn't that type of girl. I could stand up myself.

"No Percy, Calypso's right. I'm a geek. I was always called one and…" I shrugged. "I will die one, but to you Calypso, you shouldn't call people a geek, for just a thing they did in class. But how I see it, you were born with brains, but wouldn't use them. Because you, your self was once called a geek, that's why your treating other people like this. But if I were you, I would back off and won't judge a person by their cover." I said as I pushed her off and stormed off. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't turn around. Tears were already going down my check since I was exactly like I was in all my other schools, a geek, a loser, a goody-two shoes and a coward.

**{Please read this short Author's note:}**** I hoped you liked this chapter. I know I PM'd on what will happen for this chapter, but it was way off. But what I PM'd her, I'll use probably for chapter 5 or 6, it depends. Also, since I won't be updating for a while, I have a deal for you**. **If you review for this chapter and this chapter only, I'll PM you the chapter summery, chapter title and maybe a preview on what will happen for the next chapter, but that will be only if you review, so please review. Thanks! (P.S, I'm putting this AN on all my story chapters, so be on the lookout for those!) **


	4. Chapter four:The Crew& The first warning

**Chapter four: the crew and the first warning****  
><strong>

**The Fallen Angels: The Redeemers**

**Hey guys, so sorry I didn't update for a while. I've been really busy with thanksgiving and black Friday. Buy anyways, thank you so much for all the reviews. And did pm all if you guys who reviewed chapter 3, chapter 4's preview and I hope you liked it. But anyways, here's chapter 4: ****  
><strong>  
>Percy's POV<p>

I stood there glaring at Calypso. Calypso just stood there shock since Annabeth had spoke back at her. I sighed and raced after Annabeth. And gods, Annnabeth was fast.

When I finally got up to her, she was heading outside. "Annabeth wait up!" I called after her. She didn't even look back at me. Finally I got her and took her by the wrist and turned her around. Tears were running down her face. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. She buried her face into my chest and cried.

I drew circles on her back to calm her down. After she calmed down, I pulled her slightly away from me. "Annabeth, whatever you told Calypso is not true." I assured her. Annbeth shook her head, "No Percy, what I said was true, I'm am a goody-two shoes, a loser, a geek and a coward. I have always been one and I'll always be one."

"Annabeth, look you're not a loser, a geek or a coward. A goody-two shoes…well, who cares."

"Percy yes I…" Annabeth started. But I cut her off.

"Annabeth, you are not a loser, a geek or a coward. What you told Calypso back there was amazing. I haven't seen any one stand up against Calypso like that before. No wait, scratch that. I Never Ever Saw Anybody Stand Up Against Calypso." I told her. Annabeth looked at me with a sparkle in her eyes. "Thanks, but…." She shook her head, "Never mind. But thank you. I'm usually not like this...I probably look miserable right now." Annabeth said with a little laugh.

I chuckled, "You're amazing just the way you are."

Annabeth turned scarlet and giggled, "You stole that from Bruno Mars."

I rolled my eyes, "And I have a million just like it."

"Oh great" Annabeth mumbled, but I could tell, she like the phrase I used.

"Well, it's time for lunch…so let's get inside." I suggested. Annabeth nodded, "Let's go."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx page break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After we got our lunch, I looked around seeing Nico waving at us to come sit down. I nodded in his way and took Annabeth's wrist. "Come on." I said and started dragging Annabeth to the table. "What…no. I'm not going there." Annabeth said. I rolled my eyes, "1.) I have to bring you around the school. And 2.) Do you want to sit in the nerd table?" Without hesitation, Annabeth nodded, "Yes." She said and got out of my grip and started walking to the nerd table.

"Thought so…wait what?" I asked confused and grabbed her hand and dragged her to my table. Once we were there. I started introducing Annabeth to all my friends. "Okay, guys this is Annabeth." Everybody gave Annabeth a wave and a smile and a hello. "Annabeth this is my crew, Nico, Beckendorf, Travis, Luke, Jason, Thalia, Silena, Katie, Rachel and Piper." I told her. "Hi!" Annabeth said. Everyone smiled and told us to sit down. And I knew by then, everybody like Annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV**

As Percy finally finished with the introductions, we both sat down and started talking/eating.

"So Annabeth where are you from?" Katie Asked.

"California. I just moved to New York and few days ago." I answered.

"Really, i always wanted to go to California." Rachel commented.

I smiled, "Yeah...it's a nice place. But really sunny and it barley snows. (A/N, Does it snow in California? Oh, what am i saying? I was born there i should no.)

"Well, that shows why you have a California Tan." Percy cut in.

Whoa, I thought, i didn't even realized the boys were listening to our conversation.

"Dude not cool. You already have a girlfriend, but you barley no anything about her." Nico snickered.

Percy and I blushed. Before Percy could response, I cut him off: "He's not my boyfriend."

"Yet." The rest coughed and smirked. I rolled my eyes. And that was the start of a new conversation about how me and Percy would be the new it couple, well mostly Silena and Piper were giving out the facts while everybody else made me and Percy feel misreable. After a while, thankfully we started a new conversation about the Celebs. But i wasn't playing any attention since my phone started vibrating.

I look down at it and saw a message from...well, there was no name on who sented the message, but the wirdest part was what the meesage said:

"The Angels must reunite. Beware, Beware, The Fallen is near."

Weird i thought. I looked around and saw nobody on their phones except Percy who was also looking down on his phone with a 'weird' look on his face. I looked over Percy's shoulder and read his message…which was the exact same thing:

"The Angels must reunite. Beware, beware The Fallen is near."

"Weird." I whispered only letting Percy hear me. Percy turned to me, our face's only centimeters apart. "What." Percy asked. I backed slightly away, and showed him my phone. Percy read it and then turned to me… "We got the same text?"

I nodded, "Do you know what it means?" Percy shook his head with no clue. "I have no clue. If this was a prank or something…wait no. Nobody messes with anybody in this table." I nodded. "You know, I could just be a prank." Thalia said making me and Percy jump. I realized that Thalia had read over my shoulder since she was right besides me. "I don't know. It doesn't seem like a prank. And if you look around, Nobodies on there phone." I told her. Percy nodded in agreement.

But for some weird reason, Thalia had a look on her face also saying this isn't a prank. I looked around in my table and all my friends had the same look and that's when I realized, they knew something we didn't. But something then hit me…how could they have know what the message said if none off them besides Thalia had read it. I turned to Percy who had the same exact thing in his mind. And with that, somehow we started a silent converstation with thought.

"_Does it seem like, the guys knows what the message means, but won't tell us?" Percy asked. _

_I nodded. "Yeah, it does." I answered. Percy nodded in agreement. _

But before, he could answer, Luke had cut him off. "It's just a prank." Every body else nodded in agreement.

But somthing told me there was somting about the message that made it feel more than a prank.

**Well, what did you think? I hoped you liked it and you know my newest motto: Read, Review and Preview (RRP). So please review! :D**


	5. Chapter five: Discontinued

**Chapter five: DISCONTINUED **

**The Fallen Angels: The Redeemers **

**a/n: Hi everybody. The chapter title says it all. I'm sadly discontinuing this story. **

**I mean I love writing it and all, but…I'm just out of thoughts. So…I guess I'm saying good bye to this story and saying hello to my other stories. So, please don't be mad at me about that. But if you review, I can pm you what could have happened chapter. Also, if anybody would like to adoptive this story, it's up for adoption. **

**Hope all my readers for this story will still read my other stories! :D **

**-AthenaGray15 **

**(P.S: Merry Christmas for yesterday.)**


End file.
